Conspiracy of the Dragons
This legend claims that the god of the good dragons and the goddess of the evil dragons were at one time lovers. They then waged battle through their followers for centuries, but a century or so ago, they came to an understanding. It seemed clear that the only thing capable of consistently defeating a dragon was another dragon. Therefore, if the two opposing sides simply agreed to a truce, each set of dragons could go about taking over vast portions of the planet or in fact the multi-verse. Despite their incredible superiority, when a dragon is found near a city or palace, the leaders of the settlements will seek powerful adventurers to destroy the fearsome beast. Without retreating to breed a new generation of warriors (something very difficult due to the logistics of feeding an army of dragons), a different tactic had to be taken. Rather than use their physical or magical powers, the dragons would use their financial and intellectual powers. Trading their treasure hoards for businesses and loans, the dragons began to own and run some of the most profitable businesses in the world. True to their nature, the different types of dragons leaned towards different types of businesses. The evil dragons began as loan sharks, and moved in to take over vast criminal empires. The good dragons were more likely to own trading cartels that moved goods across the globe, while opening magic schools and fostering good religions. The end result is that most organized crime and most organized trade is owned and run by a network of dragons. This is not that uncommon an event (in fantasy role-playing) - dragons secretly controlling vast empires. The true conspiracy comes in where the good dragons and the evil dragons, through their gods, have agreed to stay out of each other’s way. There might be some minor skirmishes, but no major, direct conflicts are allowed. In this way, it is assumed that eventually the dragons will control all wealth on the planet and possibly the multi-verse. Some of the rumors/aspects of this conspiracy include: • The god of good dragons and the goddess of evil dragons are mating to produce an unstoppable breed of dragons. Sometimes, the good dragon is tricked into breeding with the evil one. • The reason you never see good dragons swooping in to protect humanity from evil dragons is that they are in cahoots. That is why adventurers always need to save the day. • Lesser dragons always run from mightier dragons, not because they are scared, but because they are told to. • The eldest dragons are so brilliant that they can do all of this and still remain hidden. • Some of the younger dragons have not been let in on the scheme, and therefore will work against it. This is simply because they have not been taken into confidence by the older dragons yet. • Sometimes there is an army of dragons either being trained or hatched to take over the world. Category:Global Groups Category:Legends